1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a supporting device, and more particularly to a supporting device for toilet tissue.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One type of supporting device is provided for rotatably supporting a roll of toilet tissue. However, generally, it is required for the user to use one of his hands to press the toilet tissue and to tear the toilet tissue with his other hand. The toilet tissue is rotatably supported in place and cannot be stopped when it is required to be torn.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional supporting devices for toilet tissue.